Irik
Irik was a Ta-Matoran who was sent to Karzahni, and later shipwrecked on Kovokha Nui. History Like most Matoran, Irik was created on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He was later placed on Xia, where he served as an assistant in a factory that made explosives. However, one day, a Vortixx factory overseer inadvertently caused an explosion, in which Irik and several Vortixx workers were injured. Karzahni Unable to continue his work, Irik was sent to Karzahni for repairs. However, the incompetent ruler rebuilt him in a smaller, weaker form. Realizing his mistakes, Karzahni gathered large groups of “fixed” Matoran, Irik being among them, gave them new Kanohi and weapons, and sent them to the Southern Continent, where they would hopefully be out of his sight. Kovokha Nui The particular ship that Irik and several other Matoran were on, however, was caught in strange tidal currents, and was sent to the glacial island of Kovokha Nui. The Matoran were forced to settle down in the arctic wasteland and scrape out some semblance of a life. During this time, Irik developed a friendship with a Ba-Matoran named Somav. He also took a job making and repairing weapons, which kept Irik busy, as there were occasional Rahi attacks in which weapons were damaged. Luckily, the Matoran did not have to defend themselves forever. Soon after the Toa-Dark Hunter War, a small group of Toa and other beings traveled to Kovokha Nui, though it was not by choice, as they had also been swept off course by the strange currents surrounding the island. Seeing that the Matoran of Kovokha Nui had nobody to defend them, they resolved to stay on the island, becoming the Toa Kovokha. A few days before the Great Cataclysm, one of the Toa had a vision of the impending disaster through his Mask of Clairvoyance, and was able to lead the Matoran villagers and the rest of his team to safety. Upon returning, Irik helped to rebuild the village, which had been destroyed in the catastrophe that ensued when the Matoran Universe crashed into Aqua Magna. Traits and Abilities Being a Ta-Matoran, Irik had powers over the element of Fire, though these powers would have been inaccessible. What power he did have manifested in the form of resistance to heat, although he was noticeably lacking in this ability when compared to other Ta-Matoran. Irik was well known among the village in Kovokha Nui, mainly because he was one of the main sources of weaponry, but also because of his reclusive nature, causing him to shy away from spending time with other Matoran and keep to himself. The only other Matoran he can truly call a friend is Somav. In addition, Irik can sometimes be unnecessarily judgmental, sometimes jumping to the wrong conclusion about a person. Tools and equipment Originally, Irik wore a powerless Kanohi Arthron, which was fitted with a telescopic lens on the left eye. After being poorly repaired by Karzahni, Irik's Arthron was replaced by a powerless Kanohi Tryna. He was equipped with two Electro-Blades, which were similar to the ones used by the Matoran of Mahri Nui. Trivia *Irik is MatoranIrik's Self-MOC. *Irik is MatoranIrik's oldest original character, dating back to a few months after he first started collecting BIONICLE sets. Originally, Irik was a Toa of Iron, but he later evolved into the Matoran on this page. *Irik will appear in MatoranIrik's upcoming story, Penumbra. Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:User:MatoranIrik